Milagro
by Mariapucasara
Summary: No vimos en pantalla cuando Mulder y Scully hablan de su milagro y se asume la paternidad de Mulder. Por que no importa que se halla dicho en el 11x01. Para mi Mulder es el padre de William!


Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Mulder y Scully. Espero sea de su agrado y sean comprensivos por ser mi primer fan fic de ellos.

Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen son propiedad de Chris Carter y la FOX.

 **MILAGRO**

Una experiencia cercana a la muerte es un acontecimiento del que no cualquiera puede jactarse, pero ahí estaba a mitad de la noche de nuevo en su apartamento, aunque al parecer nada había cambiado ahí, tenía la extraña sensación de que el mundo ya no podría ser como aquella última vez en Oregón. Todo había cambiado para Fox Mulder, había perdido su trabajo, lo habían acusado de varios delitos que habían deteriorado su imagen en el FBI, lo habían sustituido por un agente que parecía más estar enamorado de su compañera, hecho que le pareció como su excusa para seguir con los expedientes X junto a ella.

Y su compañera… ella era la única que se mantuvo fiel a su causa, como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado, su piedra de toque lo busco por cada rincón del país, desafío sus propias creencias para hallarlo y ahí en el despertar de su letargo, fueron sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de alegría lo primero que volvió a ver después de tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa cálida, el suave tacto de sus manos contra su pecho y las tibias lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro le dieron la confirmación que aquello no era un sueño, había vuelto.

Se sentía de cierta manera culpable por exponerla a todo lo que tuvo que hacer por él, y sobre todo sabiendo su condición actual. Cuando su mano toco su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, ella detuvo su avance tomando su brazo para poder intensificar su toque sobre su mejilla y al levantar los brazos pudo notar algo que le sorprendió de sobre manera, su vientre abultado y en la complicidad que muchas veces habían compartido una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… Dana Katherine Scully estaba embarazada contra todo pronóstico por su esterilidad. Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, la emoción de estar de nuevo a su lado le basto por ese momento.

Pero las palabras de su amigo Langly habían hecho eco en él las últimas semanas, cuando se rencontró con ellos pudo notar su genuina alegría al verlo bien y fue cuando él en tono de broma le dijo que tenía muchas preguntas sobre su participación en cierto evento milagroso, señalando con la mirada a su compañera, instintivamente la busco con la mirada, no dijo nada solo lo miro como muchas veces lo había hecho suplicando que no siguiera en esa dirección, y ahora a mitad de la noche no ha podido dejar de pensar en todas la posibilidades, ella no había aclarado ni dicho nada al respecto.

El proceso de fertilización in vitro no funciono, él estuvo ahí con ella ningún ovulo de los rescatados fue de utilidad, su corazón se contrajo con el recuerdo de verla con el corazón roto por haber perdido su última oportunidad de ser madre. Un suspiro escapo de su boca cuando se dio cuenta que la única posibilidad de esto es un milagro, pero ¿Cómo? Y de ¿Quién?. Su boca se contrajo en una mueca ante la idea de ella en la intimidad de la noche con un extraño ahora padre de su hijo. Pero porque ella no le había hablado abiertamente sobre su embarazo. Él podría fácilmente ser el padre de ese bebé pero si lo fuera ella se lo habría dicho ya.

Su mente viajo a los últimos meses antes de su rapto, su asociación laboral con su compañera de siete años había dado un paso hacia delante, recordaba perfectamente la sensación de su piel contra la palma de sus manos, el sabor de sus besos, la ternura de sus caricias, el vació que había llenado en su vida. Ellos nunca habían sido personas de grandes palabras si no de hechos, cuando comenzaron a dormir juntos nunca hizo falta decir nada, todo fue una transición tan natural que solo se decían que se amaban durante las noches que hacían el amor y las caricias se hacían intensas y los sentimientos se desbordaban. Para el resto de personas ellos eran los compañeros más cordiales del FBI, pero detrás de las puertas de sus habitaciones eran los amantes más enamorados del mundo. Cuando hizo las cuentas mentales sobre las noches que compartieron y el tiempo de embarazo todo coincidía perfectamente él era el padre de ese bebé.

Pero entonces ¿porque ella no había hablado ya con el sobre eso?. Probablemente ella había pasado de página y decidió avanzar con su vida ahora sin él. Ese pensamiento le carcomía el corazón y dudaba que toda esta nueva situación regresara a los tiempos donde despertaba con el aroma de su melena roja esparcida sobre su pecho y sus brazos aferrados a su cintura. Dana Katherine Scully había avanzado en su vida y ahora tenía a ese Agente Doggett para protegerla.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus meditaciones, al abrir se encontró indiscutiblemente con sus ojos azules acompañados de una mirada que él conocía bastante bien, la había visto cada noche que ella llegaba a su departamento sin decir palabra, se acercaba a besarlo y era señal que pasarían la noche juntos - _¿Estas bien?, el bebé esta…-_ dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello y ella pasaba a su lado cerrando la puerta - _ **Si estoy bien… es solo que…-**_ Ella susurro y puso su manos sobre su pecho _**-te extrañe tanto-**_ Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca - _También te extrañe, lamento no haberte agradecido antes por traerme de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos-_ Su ojos se encontraron en la penumbra de la noche **-** _ **No tienes que agradecerme nada**_ _-_ El instintivamente coloco un mechón rojizo de cabello detrás de su oreja y rozo la piel de su rostro en el proceso- _Yo sé que no hemos podido estar así juntos desde que volví pero… me alegra que estés aquí-_ Ella desvió la mirada al suelo - _Disculpa no quise insinuar que estas aquí por… tú me entiendes-_ el dio un paso atrás para no invadir su espacio personal rompiendo el contacto con su mano - _ **Pase tantas noches aquí cuando desapareciste… -**_ Ella esbozo una sonrisa y dio un paso para acercarse de nuevo a el - _ **No podrías imaginar la vergüenza que pase cuando el Agente Doggett me encontró durmiendo abrazada a tu camisa y en tu cama-**_ ella coloco sus manos sobre su rostro como muchas veces lo había hecho y sintió como sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas - _Creo que le quedó muy claro que ya le pertenecías a alguien-_ la broma salió de sus labios con una sonrisa - _ **Me imagino que sí, pero no descartaría que también todas las veces que me encontró en la oficina llorando por ti-**_ El coloco las manos sobre su cintura cuidando de no rozar deliberadamente su vientre- _No puedo imaginar a la Agente Scully llorando en su lugar de trabajo-_ Una ola de calor se escapó de su cuerpo habiendo que ella sonriera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- _**¿Te importaría que me quedara esta noche aquí?-**_ el latido de su corazón se aceleró - _Sabes que si…-_ Se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo como muchas veces lo había hecho, beso su cabeza y sintió la seguridad para preguntarle lo que le había quitado el sueño - _Esto no estaba aquí la última vez que te abrace en Oregón-_ Se aventuro a tocar su vientre - _ **Si lo sé-**_ apareció un leve sonrojo en su mejillas **-** _ **me entere el día que desapareciste-**_ Sintió como unas lágrimas cálidas se filtraban a su pecho, acaricio su cabello para consolarla, en ese momento la sintió tan vulnerable que en él surgió esa sensación tan arraigada de protegerla - _Lamento no haber estado para apoyarte-_ Ella levanto la mirada y sonrió en medio de las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro - _ **Cuando estuve en tu funeral… no podía sacarme de la mente que te habías ido sin saberlo-**_ hizo una pausa para mirar su expresión- _**pensaban que el ultimo Mulder se había ido-**_ sintió como las caricias se concentraban en su vientre- _Pero no era así ¿Verdad?-_ Acerco mas su rostro y se aventuro a besarlo- _**Prometí que lo cuidaría por los dos y sabría que habías sido el hombre mas valiente y maravilloso del mundo-**_ Una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad sintió que se formaba en su pecho - _Medicamente imposible-_ ella coloco las manos en sobre sus mejillas sintió como lo acariciaba- _**Nuestro milagro…-**_ Tomo su mano y el conducto a su habitación, ella se acurrucó con el tiempo en Oregón pero esta vez todo era distinto, no tenía miedo de perder porque los protegía como no había hecho durante el tiempo de embarazo que llevaba, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para estar con la mujer que tenía amado desde hacía siete años y nada sobre conspiraciones, hombres del gobierno, ovnis ... nada que impedirla perderla de nuevo o al menos eso quería creer.

 **FIN**

 _Espero sus opiniones para ir mejorando_


End file.
